Matters Of Life and Love
by Obbsessed Writer
Summary: Kate's reaction to Mike's injury in 'Rules of Engagement' opened some eyes, but who's and what will they do about it if anything
1. Chapter 1

This is my first 'Sea Patrol' fic. I don't own anything sadly.

Set right after 'Rules of Engagement'

Matters of Life and Love

~*~

As he stepped off the elevator and out into the hall he briefly wondered again if this was a good idea.

As he felt his feet start to move down the hall to his destination he kept telling himself that he was here to thank the man who had risked his own life to save his but also needed to know if what he thought was true was true.

He paused at the door the man in the bed hadn't realized that he was here, it was his last chance to run, but he couldn't do that, he needed to hear the truth from the other person.

Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

The man looked up and surprise was etched on his face. He had clearly not been expecting this visitor "Captain thus is a surprise, but if you are looking for Kate, Lieutenant McGregor she isn't here"

"Actually I came here to see you Mike"

"Oh" Mike said still not sure of what the SAS Captain was doing in his hospital room

"I came to say thank you for saving my life"

"All part of the duty" Mike said and a silence fell over the men

"Well if that's all…"Mike began to say

"Kate was really worried about you more than and XO should worry about her CO…"

"It's a small ship everyone gets to know each other fairly well, I'm sure Lieutenant McGregor would worry about anyone else on the ship with the same amount of concern"

"I guess but would she be crying and begging anyone else not to die?"

Mike didn't know how to respond to what Jim had just told him, was it possible that Kate still cared for him more than what is appropriate for a CO and a member of his crew.

He looked up and saw that Jim was smiling "Kate at least tried to explain what I saw in the wardroom, you don't seem surprised at what Kate did. It seems to me that Kate cares for you and from the way that you were lost in thought it seems that you care for her as well"

"Jim the Navy is very clear on fraternization between its officers, Kate loves the Navy to much and I wouldn't want to destroy everything she has worked for"

"Mike let me offer you some advice; if you take it is up to you. This event has brought up feelings that you and Kate seem to have for each other, I know that you Navy guys get more hung up about fraternization than I do but the Navy will always be there Kate wont. Not unless you tell her how you feel, I can tell you she won't wait around forever. Take a chance tell her how you feel you never know what could happen" With that Jim walked out of the room leaving a stunned Mike trying to figure out what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I had completely forgotten about this fic. But now that I have remembered the last part or parts should be up soon. I hope. Enjoy

Two

Mike watched as the numbers of the clock slowly ticked by. He couldn't sleep; his mind just wouldn't shut down. He was still thinking about what Jim had said to him that afternoon.

'Kate was worried about you, more than an XO should worry about her CO, but would she be begging them not to die?'

Could it be that Kate still had feelings for him? Even after he left her seven years ago with out so much as an explanation?

He knew how important her career was to her and he didn't want her risking her that again for a relationship that might not last.

Mike shook his head. It was pointless trying to work out a solution to a problem that he might not have.

Before he did anything, he needed to know what Kate felt about the situation. If there was even a situation to worry bout.

~*~

Kate sat straight up in her rack, hitting her head on Nikki's rack above her.

"Oww!" Kate mumbled while rubbing where the rack and part of her head collided.

Ever since Mike's accident, Kate had being having dreams that involved his death or a far worse injury that he could have sustained.

"You alright Kate?" Nikki asked from the top rack, switching on the light and moving to sit next to Kate on her rack.

"I had nightmare." Kate admitted to Nikki. She had been lucky before, not waking Nikki up when she woke up from her latest nightmares.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really but I think that if I don't I'm going to keep having these dreams." Kate paused and took a deep breath "It's about the Boss."

"Mike! Would it kill you to call him Mike? I'm guessing that in your dreams you call him Mike, not Boss or anything else. And what does this mean if you are dreaming about the Boss?"

"Don't make me regret telling you this," Kate warned. "The dreams are about his accident and they seem to be getting worse. Tonight he died; we were on the ship and he died and I couldn't do anything but watch."

Nikki was shocked. The normally calm and in control XO was admitting that she was having nightmares about the Boss's death. But what shocked Nikki more was the fact that Kate had tears pooling in her eyes.

'She is quite upset over the Boss's accident more so than anyone else,' Nikki thought to herself.

"Have you seen him since the accident?"

"I saw him in the ICU when we first arrived back in port but not since. We have been out on patrols ever since."

"Well there you go; you are having these dreams because you haven't seen the Boss since he woke up. When we get back to port, go and see that he is fine."

"Thanks Nikki," Kate said as Nikki got off Kate's rack and back onto her rack.

"Just one more think Kate. If you are dreaming about the Boss, does that mean you have feelings for him?" Nikki asked hopefully.

Kate smiled at Nikki's attempts for any information about the Boss but Kate wouldn't give an answer. At least not until she had an answer to the question herself.

"Good night Nikki."

"But Kate…" Nikki whined.

"Small ship big ears," Kate said and then turned out the light ending any further conversation.

~*~

When Hammersley got back into port, Kate was avoiding leaving the ship and Nikki called her on it.

"Ma'am if you don't leave the ship you will never know what will happen."

"Nav drop it."

"But of you never go you will never find out."

"Lieutenant, we are not talking about this anymore; and it wasn't a request," Kate said firmly before walking out.

Buffer, Spider and Charge, who were all on the deck, looked at Nav.

"Nav, what was that about?"

"Nothing you need you worry about. Now lets get this finished and then we can hit the pub."

~*~

Kate stood outside the door of Mike's room; he hadn't noticed her yet. 'This could be my only chance to leave before he sees me. But do I want to go,' Kate thought to herself.

Kate took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Mike looked up from his book.

"Permission to enter?" Kate asked with a smile on her face.

"Granted," Mike replied with a smile. Kate entered the room and a silence came between them.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, but we have been out on patrols. I would rather be in hospital, given a choice."

"That bad?"

"He is very experienced but the crew want you back."

"What about you Kate? Do you want me back?" Mike asked in a low voice, his eyes locking with Kate's.

"Well work would be more fun and enjoyable."

"I'm not talking about work Kate," Mike paused. "I have this fuzzy memory; I don't know were I was but I heard someone begging me not to die."

Kate remained silent. Her silence speaking volumes. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Kate was saved from answering the question by Bomber, Nav, ET, Spider, RO, Buffer, Charge and Swain entering his room.

"Boss!" they all cheered and by the looks of it, some of them were slightly tipsy. Soon they were talking about things and Mike knew that he wasn't going to get an answer.

After 45 minutes, the group started to break up and Mike was determined to talk to Kate. But his hopes were dashed when she was the first out the door.

Mike was determined to finish his conversation with Kate not matter what. He needed to know if Kate felt the same way he did so they could be really happy together.


End file.
